A Mix Of Tears & Rain
by Shayla1
Summary: On the coldest, rainiest night of the year, Sirius and Remus get an unexpected visitor from the past....has she converted to the Dark Side? Pleez r&r!~
1. Prologue & Chap 1: Tears & Rain

Prologue:  
  
Karina sat at the window reflecting her life. She had been friends w/ Remus and Sirius since school, but after Lily and James's death...Her fiance was Sirius, but now he was in Azkaban. James was to be their best man...he was like a brother to her: dead. Lily was her best friend. They did everything together. They were as close as sisters: dead. Peter had betrayed them.....now it was only her and Remus. She was close w/ Remus but hadn't talked to him since the funeral. She was going to owl him....but just never got around to it. Then, a couple months after Voldemort returned to power, someone came to her house....someone that wouldn't have been welcome if she had gotten closer than farther away from Remus.......  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it...most likely JK Rowling does. I'm not trying to take any credit for JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, or anyone else associated with Harry Potter. I'm just writing a story. I own Callie, Karina, Riley, Ella, and the term, "Raelicals" which is used later in the story.   
  
  
  
"Check out that storm." Remus said to Sirius.   
He nodded in reply and stared out at it...though not really seeing it. "I'd hate to be out in it...they said its about 10 below zero." (A/N im using farenheit cuz even tho its spose to be celsius i dont kno celsius that well srrys)  
He nodded again.  
It was pouring down like someone had put the ocean into a water balloon and popped it over Britain. The wind wasn't helping as it blew ferociously. It was about midnight and Sirius and Remus sat in Remus's living room with a fire burning in the place. Sirius sat near the window thinking about something and Remus sat near the fire reading the Daily Prophet. As he turned the page, he looked over at Sirius. He hadn't always been so quiet, but he'd been through a lot. "You ok?" Remus asked.  
He nodded once more.   
Remus smiled, "I'm going to go to bed now....I think I'll sleep up on the roof tonight ok?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh my God, Sirius look at the paper!"  
Sirius was jerked back to the present. "What!? Does it say something about me? About Pettigrew?!" he asked running over.   
"Sorry Sirius, theres nothing."  
"Why'd you tell me it was?"  
"Because I almost lost you to your mind and thats not a good thing."   
Sirius smiled and walked back to the window, where lightning flashed. Looking out, you couldn't see anything but the water-streaked windows and darkness.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.   
Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Who would be out at midnight on a night like this?  
"You better change." Remus said quietly.  
He did so and followed Remus to the door. Remus tried to see who it was, but it was too wet. Opening the door he gasped aloud. There stood a girl--no a woman--about his age. Her long brown hair was dripping wet over her shoulders and her face was wet with a mix of rain and tears. She shook visibly because of the cold.  
"Karina?" Remus asked in shock.   
She nodded slightly. He stared. Then, after about 2 minutes he exclaimed, "Oh my God its 10 below zero out, come in. Hurry up!" he pulled her in and hugged her. She was soaking wet and freezing, but she hugged back. "Come in the living room. It's warm and I've made some tea." he put his arm around her and lead her in to the couch. "Stay there, I'll be right back, I'm getting some blankets for you."  
"No, you dont have to." she said hoarsely and quietly, which was total opposite of the Karina Remus knew.  
"Yes, I do Kari. You'll freeze. I'll be right back and then you can tell me whats going on."  
She nodded and started crying again. He raced upstairs and grabbed as many blankets as he could find. After practically killing himself getting back down to the living room, he wrapped her in the blankets.  
"Thanks." she whispered.  
"Yea. Now, Kari, why are you here? I haven't heard from you in ages...I didn't know what happened to you and.....Oh my God, are you ok?" he excalimed looking at blood above her left eye.   
"Its nothing," she whispered once more, putting her hand to her head. "I'll be fine."  
He looked doubtful, but didn't pursue it. "Karina, why are you here? I mean, I'm glad you're here, but why midnight..and on the coldest, rainiest night of the year?"  
She surveyed him for a minute and then let out a heart-racking sob. "Remus I'm so scared." she said, raising her hoarse voice barely above a whisper. She went to hug him and sobbed into his shoulder. He let her cry and looked over at Sirius who was still in his dog form. 'Just stay there.' he mouthed. Padfoot nodded and watched his fiance with sad eyes.  
"It'll be ok, Kari. Dont worry, you'll be fine." he said, patting her on the back.  
"No I wont Remus," she sobbed, "I-I've done a t-t-terrible thing."  
A chill went through his spine, and it wasn't because of Karina's freezing body either. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. "Karina, what have you done?" he asked urgently.  
She started sobbing again and all Sirius wanted to do was comfort her. "Karina," he said in a softer tone, "are you mad at Sirius?"  
She looked at him through tortured eyes, "What? No, why do you ask that now?"  
"Hypothetically....VERY hypothetically of course, if Sirius were here, would you want to see him?"Her eyes widened. "Where is he?"   
"Do you want to see him?"  
"Yes. Remus where?" she asked, still crying.  
"Right behind you." Sirius said, now out of his dog form.  
She spun around and looked at him in shock. "I-I thought you were in Azkaban." she stuttered, her teeth chattering.  
He moved closer to her and she backed away. "Wait."  
With hurt in his eyes, he looked at her. "I was. I broke out, didn't you hear?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Oh."  
She started crying again, which scared them for Karina never cried, "Sirius, do you still love me?"   
He looked at her truthfully and said, "Yes... if you still love me."  
She lost it. She fell to the ground and started sobbing so hard that her body shook with each sob."Karina!" he kneeled down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. She clung to him and sobbed even more. After about 10 minutes, she still shook, but her sobs had faded. "Karina. Oh God, are you ok?"  
"No, Sirius, Remus, I dunno why I did, but I did and now I know I shouldn't have and I'm so scared." she said hoarsely.  
"What did you do, love?" Sirius asked softly.  
Crying some more, she pulled back the sleeve of her robe on her left arm. There was the Dark Mark. 


	2. Faults

Remus took a sharp intake of breath. "Karina..." Sirius whispered.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't think there was another choice! I thought Sirius was in Azkaban, and James and Lily are dead and Peter's betrayed us and I thought Remus would never wanna talk to me again! I thought no one loved me. No one cared what became of me. I dont know why...and now I'm so frightened." she said with her voice full of woe. "I dont know what to do." she started bawling again. "And n-now He wants me to d-do all this s-stuff and I dont want to and oh God, I'm so scared."  
Sirius held her tightly, he was crying too. Remus closed his eyes for a minute and tried to think of what to do. Then, DUH. First take care of Karina. She was still soaked and she must be exhausted. He went upstairs and tried to find something for her to wear. Remus rummaged through a box and found plaid boxers and a t-shirt from when Sirius's sister was over. He then wondered where she could sleep, as he only had 2 bedrooms, but Sirius's was like a guest room, just in case. She could stay in with Sirius.  
Making his way downstairs, he found Sirius and Karina sitting on the floor the same as when he'd left. "C'mon, Kari. I got the bed ready for you and a change of clothes...we'll talk more tomorrow ok?" he asked softly.  
She nodded and got up, a bit calmer now. Sirius followed them upstairs and into his room. "Thanks, Remus. 'Night guys." she whispered and crawled into bed. "Want me to stay with you?" Sirius asked. She shook her head no. "I'll be ok for now. See you tomorrow."  
He hugged her goodnight and he and Remus left. As soon as they were downstairs Sirius turned on him. "This is all your fault!"  
"What?" Remus asked incredulously.  
"If you had kept in touch with her.....owled her once in a while....this would never have happened!" he said curtly.  
"Well, I dont see you keeping in touch!"  
"I was in Azkaban for 12 years Remus! They dont let you owl people ya know?!" he said in a harsh whisper, for he didn't want to wake her up.  
"Yea I know. But you got yourself in there Sirius! If you hadn't went looking for Peter.....no, if you hadn't even had been James and Lily's Secret Keeper, none of this would've happened. They'd probably still be alive if you hadn't insisted switching! You got yourself into this Sirius! This is all YOUR fault. Besides, I didn't see you racing to owl her after you got out!"  
He glared at him. "I know its my fault! I know it Remus! I've known it for a while. And I didn't owl her because I didn't even know she was alive! If the person I've been living with had TOLD me she was still alive......" he said sharply with tears shining plainly in his eyes.  
Remus sighed, "Alright, alright, Sirius, I'm sorry. And it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry I said all that, ok? Right now, we shouldn't focus on whose fault it was, but what we're going to do." Remus said calming down.  
"I'm sorry I said that too." he said quietly, "but Remus it is my fault they died. You're right. If I hadn't insisted they switched......"  
"No, Sirius. Its not your fault. I'm sorry I said that, and just forget it ok? If you insist on having someone to blame...it was Peter's fault for that and its both of our fault for Karina."  
* * * * *  
Karina had heard the whole thing. It wasn't either of your faults....all I have to blame is myself. and then she fell asleep.  
* * * * * *  
  
"I'll buy that. OK. Now, what do we do?"  
They thought in silence for a moment. "Tell Dumbledore." Sirius said.  
Remus nodded. "Why didn't we think of that in the first place? Lets owl him right away."   
They owled him saying that Karina had arrived at their door at midnight and told him all she said so far. Sending the letter, Remus yawned loudly. "Im exhausted."  
"Me too. I'm going up to bed."  
"All right...try not to wake Karina."  
"I wont. Night Remus."  
"Night." 


	3. Amber eyes

(Hey! I just wanna say Thanx u so much for reviewing Vezna and Pasiphae! u dunno how happy they made me cuz i wasn't having a good day. lol. Vezna, i kno it movies kinda fast...but pleez bear w/ me cuz i got so much to write and so lil time and i wanted to get out all i could lol. ill try 2 slow down, but if i dont pleez dont be mad lol. thanx so much again! can i pleez have a few more reviews? pleez? *~luv ya lots~* shayla~ps: i hafta use notepad to post it so it looks a lil weird cuz it was originally written in wordpad. thanx)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The next morning Karina woke up and wondered where she was....it wasn't her bed and it definitly wasn't her house...then she remembered last night. And why she had such a headache. Laying back in her pillow she tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. She thrust her legs over the side and tried to get up, but couldn't...she didn't have the strength. She lay in bed for a little while longer, until Sirius peeked in.  
Seeing her awake, he walked over. "Good morning, how do you feel?"  
"Good morning my ass. Its not a good morning and I feel horrible." she said closing her eyes.  
He sat on the bed next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. "You'll be ok soon. Don't worry."  
"I have to worry, Sirius. Now, with what I've done, I have to worry. Constantly. Sometimes I think I'd be better off somewhere else. I mean, all I'd have to do is poison myself...or pull the trigger on a muggle gun....."  
"Karina! Dont say that."  
"Its true."  
"Karina, if you did that--so would I." sirius whispered laying next to her.  
"Why?"  
"Because my life would no longer be worth living. Now that I've found you again...its like being reborn."  
"But Sirius, I'm so overwhelmed. I dont know what to do. I dont like it. Its going to drive me insane."  
"Shhh. What happened to the Karina I knew? The one who always had a smile on her face, never cried, always there to cheer you up, always joking and always laughing without a care in the world?"  
"She changed."  
"Karina...."  
"You're not the same either, Sirius."  
"I was in Azkaban for 12 years."  
"And I was living in hell on earth for 13." she said.  
He forced himself to look at her. "All because of me."  
"No, it wasn't. This is my fault."  
"What?"  
"I knew about the switch. I never trusted Peter that much, but did I protest against you? No."  
"But, it wasn't your fault."  
"Whatever Sirius. It was."  
"No, this is my fault. And Remus's."  
"Stop blaming yourself."  
"Karina..."  
"Lets just go down to breakfast and talk about this later ok?" she asked.  
"Ok."  
He got out of bed and turned towards her. "Need help?"  
"I can't walk."  
He lifted her out of bed and carried her downstairs. She layed her head on him.  
"You ok?" he asked worriedly.  
"A little dizzy."  
"Dont worry. Come on and lay on the couch and we'll get you some soup." he said as he put her on the couch and wrapped blankets around her.   
"Thanks."  
Remus came in then. "Here. You feeling ok? You're awfully pale."  
"Mmmm, I'll live..unfortunately. Is that chicken noodle?"  
"Still hate that the most?"  
"Yep."  
"Thats what it is."  
She smiled for the first time and graciously accepted her favorite soup. "Wow, I'd give a lot of money to see you smile more than that Kari."  
"Too bad." she said as she slurped the soup. "It aint happening for a while."  
"What if I tickled you?" sirius asked.  
"What if I spilled this scalding hot soup on your head?"  
"Thats my girl."  
She rolled her eyes. As she took a bite, an owl flew in.  
Remus jumped on it and ripped it open. "Geez." Karina said with amusement.  
Sirius and Karina watched Remus in curiosity as he read it to himself. "Dumbledore says we should come to Hogwarts as soon as we can. He says its not safe here anymore and that we need to get out of here with Karina. He said if Voldemort calls, go because you dont want to make him suspicious." he said. "When you're done eating, Kari, I think we should go."  
"But Remus....let her rest, shes not well."  
Remus looked at his friend skeptically, "Do you care about her?"  
"Of course!"  
"Do you want the best for her?"  
"Yes, Rem wheres this leading to?"  
"If you want the best, we should leave as soon as possible...she can rest when we get there." he said wisely.  
"Fine."  
Karina shuddered as she took another bite. "You ok?" sirius asked worriedly.  
"Mmmm....kind of."  
"Whats the matter?"  
"I just feel a little sick, thats all." she said.  
"Are you sure?"  
She didn't have time to answer for there was then a knock at the door. "Whos that?" karina asked worriedly.  
"Lets not be paranoid." Remus said, trying to remain calm as he went to the window. Then he laughed. "Its only Callie."  
"Whos Callie?" karina asked.  
"My sister." sirius said rolling his eyes. He'd never liked her much, even now when they were adults.  
"I never knew you had a sister."   
"I intended to keep it that way. I hate her."  
"Why?"  
"Just watch."  
Remus opened the door and greeted her with a hug. Karina saw that she and Sirius looked much alike. She had long dark hair that hung about 5 inches past her shoulders, and she had the same mischevious sparkle in her eyes, but her eye color was a hazel green color instead of Sirius's coal black, and she had a few freckles scattered across her nose, unlike Sirius. She was stunningly pretty and when she smiled, her whole face lit up.  
"You look alike."  
"Shhh, dont say that!"   
Remus walked her over. "This is Callie. Cal, this is Karina."  
Callie smiled, "Hi, nice to meet you."  
"Shes Sirius's girlfriend."  
"Cool...from Hogwarts?" callie asked.  
"Yea, we've been together since Hogwarts. We intended to marry, but then Lily and James's death occured and....."  
"Yea." Callie said frowning. "I really miss them."  
"Me too. Lily was my best friend."  
"Mine too." Callie said. "Well, more like an older sister."  
"So you're Sirius's younger sister? Its strange, he's never talked about you."   
"Yea, he's never talked about you either." (A/N: i think it really makes a difference, when some1 pronounces "either" as "eyether" lol so im tellin u thats how she said it. Yes, im strange.)  
"Why not Sirius?" Karina asked.  
He rolled his eyes. "This is what I meant!"  
"Meant what?" Callie asked her eyes flashing. "Meant by telling her how much you hated me?"  
"Yes!"  
The sparkle in her eyes was replaced by an angry glint. "I've never done anything to you. Why do you hate me?" she asked sharply.  
"Can we talk about this later?" Remus asked, "Callie, we have to get out of here. Dumbledore said its not safe."  
"Yea, I know. He sent me. He didn't tell me anything except that you all were in danger and that you needed to leave like NOW." Callie said.  
"What else did Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked suspiciously.   
"Nothing, I didn't ask any further questions. Its none of my business."  
"Damn right its none of your business."  
"Hey, dont get an attitude with me Sirius. This isn't the time."  
She turned to Karina. "Are you ok? Can you apparate?"  
"No, I'm too weak."  
Callie eyed her suspiciously, "Ok. Hey Sirius, Remus, do either of you know how to do double apparations?"  
"What?" Sirius asked curtly.  
"Apparate with another person holding onto you."  
"It can't be too hard, can it?"  
"If you haven't done it, then dont try. Its had terrible results." callie said, "Here, I'll do it. Apparate to the outside gates and then we'll walk up together."  
"How can I know I can trust you with her, Calista?"  
"Dont call me that Sirius." Callie said, "I hate my real name. And what am I going to do to her? eat her or something? Come on. I'm 26 for God's sake!"  
"Never know with you."  
Callie took a deep breath. "Just apparate. We'll see you in a second."  
Remus nodded. "Outside the gates. Got it. See ya in a minute." and he disappeared.  
Sirius rolled his eyes. He leaned over and gave her a kiss, whispered something in her ear, and left.  
Karina stared at Callie with such a look Callie shuddered. "Ready?" Callie asked.  
Karina looked at her with her amber eyes and Callie felt a sharp pang in her forehead. Putting her hand to her head, she sat on the couch next to Karina with her eyes closed in pain. It finally stopped after a moment....a moment that felt like her head was going to explode.  
"I'm ready when you are." Karina said.  
With a part of the pain still lingering, Callie grasped Karina's wrists and they were off. Spinning, spinning, spinning, until they fell onto the hard ground. Sirius and Remus came rushing over. "You ok Karina?" Sirius yelled.  
"Yea." she said and he picked her up and started to carry her off. Callie remained on the ground.   
"Hey, Cal, you ok?" Remus asked helping her up. She put her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly to try and stop the world from spinning.  
"I don't trust her." she whispered opening her eyes, looking into his gray eyes and then fainted. 


	4. Changed

(OMG thank u guys so so much! Geta~glad u like it. i like callie 2...she seems like a "kewl" person. lol. i dunno she was fun 2 write. and Pasiphae~thanx 4 the review! i bet if if waited longer i could maybe get a few more reviews, but im only aiming for about 2 a day so its all kewl. i got 22 chapters written already so ill just post one a day. sound alright? pleez keep the reviews comin, i luv readin them! *~Luv ya lots~* ~Shayla)  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus caught her right before she hit the ground. He carried her onto Hogwarts grounds and set her down on the grass. Sirius sighed in exasperation. "Whats wrong with her now?"  
Remus narrowed his eyes. "She fainted, Sirius."  
"Why?"  
Remus didn't know. "Double Apparations?"  
"Told you I should have done it."  
"Enervate."  
Callie's eyes opened slowly. "Remus, is that you?"  
"Yea. How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up two fingers.  
"Mmmmm, six."  
"Close enough. Can you stand?"  
"I'll try." he pulled her up and she swayed, but stayed up. "What happened?"  
"You fainted."  
"I know, but why?"  
"Probably because of the Double Apparations."  
"Maybe, but I've never fainted because of that before."  
"Theres a first time for everything."  
"All right. Well, I say we head up to the castle. Dumbledore was pretty urgent about that."  
Sirius, carrying Karina, lead the way up to the castle with Remus and Callie following behind them. Callie held onto Remus's shoulder most of the time. "Are you ok?"  
"I dont know." Callie said, befuddled. "It wasn't because of the Apparation though. I've done it millions of times and its never happened. I don't trust Karina."  
"Why ever not?"  
"She's...I don't know. I just have the strangest feeling about her, thats all...she is our side, right?"  
"She joined Voldemort, but now regrets it. She sobbed all last night because of it."  
Callie's eyes widened. "She may say she's sorry, but..." she shook her head, "I'd watch out for her. Just in case."  
"Callie, she's ok, really."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"I know her, Callie. I know her as well as I know you and thats pretty well."  
"Whatever. But what about her eyes?"  
"Whats wrong with them?" Remus asked.  
"They change colors, and if you stare into them, your head hurts really bad."  
"A lot of eyes change colors Callie. And what are you getting at?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
"You mean to tell me that eyes can go from blue to amber?"  
"Well....."  
"And, what I'm getting at is that shes working for Voldemort and pretends she isn't....well you know about Severus, right?"  
"Yea."  
"Well I think thats what shes doing for Voldemort. Maybe when you knew her, she was alright, but when people have worked for Voldemort, he changes them. They have different priorities and different goals and they could go from nice, innocent, sweet, and full of laughter, to mean, guilty, dark, and solemn in about a week. They still may seem ok on the outside, but inside they're changed, and nothing or no one is going to bring them back." she said emphasizing the words.  
Remus stared at her. "How do you know all this?"  
"I'm an Auror, Remus. There's lots of things I know." she said plainly.  
"That's not why you know this though. You have personal experience with this or something?"  
Callie sighed. "Remember my best friend Rae?"  
"Yea."  
"Well, that happened to her. Nothing or no one can bring her back now. Not even me." she said meaningfully.  
"Callie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Remus. Its the truth and we have to face it. Sometimes looking truth in the eye without flinching is one of the hardest things to do, but you can't hide it from yourself. You just need to accept it." she said with wisdom beyond her years.  
They walked in silence for a minute, and then Remus said, "So you think she's really on the dark side?"  
"That's just my way of seeing her, Remus. He's done something to her and she doesn't seem the type Sirius would love anymore. You don't have to change what you think, I'm just telling you to be cautious. Watch out for yourself, and Sirius."  
He pondered what she said for a moment, and then replied, "I'll watch out. Just in case."  
"Thanks."  
They had arrived at the castle then and Callie took the lead. "It's just past here." she said, when the classes were let out.   
"Great." she sighed sarcastically. "Just stay here and Sirius, look over at me."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
He did so and she murmered a spell to make him invisible. He was still wanted.  
"Professor Lupin?" asked a girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Hermione?"  
She nodded with a smile. "Yes, how are you? Who's this?" she said looking over at Callie.  
"That's Callie Black. Sirius's sister."  
"Nice to meet you. Harry and Ron are around somewhere." she said looking around.  
"That's ok. Just tell them we said hello, all right?"  
"Ok. Nice seeing you again. Make sure to visit before you leave, password's Lion's Den."  
"Will do. See you later, Hermione."  
"Bye. I'll get to know you later, Ms. Black."  
"Callie. Bye Hermione." Callie said, "Nice girl." she added after Hermione walked away.  
"Yes she is. Very studious. Anyway, come along. Sirius you there?"  
"Yea."  
Callie lead them to the gargoyle, she then leaned over and whispered the password. "Dumbledore said not to let anyone know it."  
"Ah."  
She then took them up to his office and knocked on the door. 


	5. The Lion's Den

*~Omg i luv u guys so much! thank u thank u thank u! i was only aimin for 2 more and i got 4 more???? i like! lol. thanx u soo soo much!   
Rugi~take ur time...it'll be up for a while so enjoy! lol   
Geta~all ur questions will be answered....in future chapters. lol dont worry u guyz will hopefully like it  
Cabeza de Durazno~glad u like it...im not gonna say whether or not u'll be sad....lol it'll ruin the suspense! lol of course u dont really wanna know yet now do u? lol   
Pasiphae~sorry to say, but nope Remus and Callie aren't together...they probly wont be either. sorrys! dont worry though....gimme time to introduce the rest of the characters......remus gets his girl! lol  
and to all of u: i know i luv callie so much! shes so fun to write! lol. ummm i dont got much more 2 say, only THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! i luv reviews. pleez review more! *~Luv ya lots~*   
~Shayla  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"Come in."  
The 4 of them walked in and Callie took the invisibility off of Sirius. "Have a seat, this will take a while." Dumbledore said.  
They arranged themselves on the couch in this order from left to right: Callie, Remus, Sirius, Karina.  
Dumbledore paced from left to right. Left to right. Left to right. The four of them followed him until he stopped in front of them. "Well, before we get any further, Karina, I have to make sure...you know you've made a bad choice, right?"  
She lowered her head and nodded.  
"And you don't want to be with Voldemort, right?"  
She nodded again.  
"Well, thats going to be hard to do. Once you join him, you've joined him."  
"But theres something you can do right?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes. Yes of course. There are two (2) choices. One: Do what Severus is doing. Two: go into hiding until he's defeated."  
"What's Severus doing?" Karina asked quietly.  
Dumbledore paused and said, "I can't tell you unless you promise it will remain between us and if I tell you, that's what you have to do."  
"It has to be better then hiding for who knows how long?"  
"That's what JaMeS and LiLy had to do." CaLLiE spoke up.  
"That was different." KaRiNa said.  
"They still hid."   
"I see what you mean, Sirius." KaRiNa whispered to SiRiUs. CaLLiE rolled her eyes.  
"Enough." DuMbLeDoRe said firmly. "What do you choose KaRiNa?"  
"What SeVeRuS is doing."  
"Spying."  
"All right. I'll do it. He may have to teach me, but I'll do it." karina said making a decision quickly. Too quickly Callie thought. Then she came upon a horrifying realization. Dumbledore had just told her Snape was spying...if Karina was still with Voldemort then that means that Voldemort now would know too. Karina sent a glance at her right then that could only be one thing: pure evil. Callie then got all dizzy again and put her hand to her head. Remus noticed. "You all right?" he whispered.  
She didn't say anything. It hurt to move.  
"Callie?"  
After a moment, she nodded slightly. "Yea, I'm ok now."  
"Now?"  
"Uh huh."  
"What happened?"  
She felt Karina staring at her. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." she muttered feeling worse off then before.  
"Okay." he said, giving her a concerned look. Dumbledore dismissed them, warning them not to go back to their original house and told them they could stay in the castle. "Can I see Harry?" sirius asked.  
"Yes. Be careful though."   
"We will. I wanna introduce him to you Karina. James's son. Remember him?"  
"Yes. He was only one last time I saw him." Karina said thoughtfully.  
"Can you walk?" Sirius asked.   
"I can try." Karina said and stood up slowly, supporting herself on Sirius. She tried to take a step, but couldn't. "I must be getting better though." she said.  
"Yea, and thats good. Well, come on, I'll carry you. Dumbledore, where should we stay?"  
"I can get two rooms from the staff corridors, but not a room for each individual. You can decide amongst yourselves who will be staying with whom."  
"And, sir...the full moon--" remus started.  
"--Is tomorrow night. Yes, I know, the shack will be fine, I assume?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well. Come along and I'll show you to your rooms." he said. They followed him and he showed them two rooms that were of normal appearence. Callie followed, feeling horrible. What was wrong with her? She could barely walk.   
Once Dumbledore left them, it was automatically decided that Sirius and Karina would share one room and Callie and Remus in the other. Remus didn't mind though...Callie was more like his little sister then Sirius's. She felt the same towards him. Sirius had never really bothered with her.  
"We'll meet you in about an hour for dinner, Remus?" Sirius asked.  
"Yea, that'll be fine." he said and they walked into separate rooms. Looking around his new home for a little while, he saw it had two beds--one on one side of the room, the other on the opposite--a fireplace, and a couch and chair with a little coffee table near the fire. Callie lay across one of the beds face up with her hands covering her face and her eyes closed tightly.  
"Callie, are you ok?" Remus asked crossing the room to her.   
"I don't know." she said sitting up and brushing the hair out of her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I couldn't tell you. I ache all over and I can barely walk...I don't know why I'm so sick all of the sudden...I was ok earlier."  
"Maybe you just need some rest. It's been a long day."  
"Maybe." she said, and Remus could tell she probably felt horrible...if she were normal she would have talked more.  
"Why don't you lay down for about 45 minutes and I'll wake you up for dinner." Remus offered.  
"Thanks. I think I will." she said lightly and lay down.  
Remus stole a glance at her before leaving and saw she was fast asleep. He walked over and put his hand to her face...she was freezing. He put an extra blanket on her and left over to Sirius and Karina's room.  
Remus had his hand on the door knob and was about to open it when  
Sirius opened the door. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Just a second. I was about to knock, but you opened the door." Remus said, "Why, what'd I miss?"  
"Nothing. We were going to visit Harry before dinner. You coming too?"  
"Sure."  
"What about Calista?"  
"No, Callie isn't coming. She's feeling a bit ill."  
"Oh. Too bad." he said not sounding sorry at all. "Well, lets go. Karina's feeling better enough to walk."  
"That's good. Wonder why you were feeling a little weak to begin with, Kari?" Remus asked as they traveled down the stairs to the main halls.  
"I think because of the rain." she said, sounding more like herself. "I was out in it when it was freezing for about an hour or two."  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah."  
They walked past the Transfiguration room and to the Gryffindor Common Room. No one was in the hall, but Sirius had to be in dog form--just in case.   
"What'd Hermione say the password was again?" Remus wondered aloud.  
"Lion's Den."  
"Thanks Karina." he said as they walked in the portrait hole to meet none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione themselves. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Remus said.  
"Professor Lupin!?" they said jumping up and coming over to them.   
"How are you?"   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Is Sirius here?"  
"Where's Callie?"  
"Who's this?"  
The three of them said all at the same time.   
"Hold on. Hold on. We're all fine. We're here on business for Dumbledore, Snuffles is right behind me, Callie's up in bed because she's feeling sick, and this is Karina...Sirius's fiance. Did I answer all your questions?"  
"What kind of business?"  
"Whats wrong with Callie?"  
"His FIANCE?"  
Remus laughed. "Can we go someplace more--erm--private?"  
"Where?"  
"Come up to our "dorms." and we'll talk." Remus said with a smile. "Follow me."  
They went back up to the teacher's corridors and Remus lead them to Sirius and Karina's room. "Finally. Peace and quiet. Now, what all do you want to know? And what's been going on here? Make yourselves comfortable." Remus said as Sirius transformed back.  
Harry and Ron started to speak at once, but Hermione stopped them.  
"Well, what kind of business are you on, whats wrong with Callie and Sirius has a fiance?" Hermione asked.  
"OK, in answer to your first question, its private business...sorry. Anyway, how have you all been. We'll answer everything else later? Harry, have you had any weird dreams?" Sirius said.  
"No, I've been normal lately. I won the Quidditch game GrYfFiNdOr vs. SLytHeRiN a couple nights ago." Harry announced.  
"Excellent."  
Ron and Harry then began to describe the game--word for word, detail for detail. Hermione's thoughts wandered. What was wrong with Callie? It wasn't too serious, right? She seemed okay before....then she asked herself, why are you so worried? she's probably just tired, geez, Hermione, dont worry so. But still, something made her think that something was going on. "May I speak with Callie?" hermione asked suddenly.  
Ron and Harry scowled at her for interrupting, but Remus said, "Sure. If shes awake. Just let yourself in...password's marauders...right across the hall."   
"Thanks." she said and left.   
"Marauders." hermione whispered at the door across the hall. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in the dark room with the door closing behind her. "Callie? Are you awake?" she whispered.  
"Who is it?" Hermione heard a quiet voice whisper.  
"Hermione. Remember, we met in the hall earlier?"  
She heard a sigh of relief. "Come in dear. Could you turn on a light?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Where is it?"  
"Over by the window."  
Hermione did so and looked around the room. It looked cozy. Callie was in a bed on the opposite side of the room. "Remus said you were feeling sick. I decided to visit...whats the matter?"  
"A little of this and that." Callie said.  
"You look horrible." Hermione said, only now realizing the dark circles under her eyes on Callie's pale skin. She put her hand to her face, which was now hot as ever. "And your burning up."  
"I'll be fine. I don't get sick often, so when I do get sick, I get a little worse off then most people."  
"How'd you get sick? You were all right earlier."  
She shrugged and then winced. "I dunno. It happens I guess. Anyway, how are you? Tell me about yourself."  
"You sure you want to hear about my boring life?"  
"Oh, no lives are boring."  
"Mine is. I was muggle born, I get high grades and I'm a prefect."  
"Haven't been on any adventures with Harry and....Ron?"  
"Well....there WAS in first year....and second with a basilisk.....and third....and last year..."  
"Well, tell!" Callie said smiling warmly.  
Hermione took 45 minutes to tell her all about their adventures. When she finished, Callie's eyes were wide. "And you said your life was boring?"  
Hermione blushed. "Well, what about you?"  
"My life's too long to tell." Callie said simply. "Plus, I don't feel like telling much right now. Hermione, can I ask you a question...and maybe tell you something that no one is to know?"  
"Yes of course." Hermione said curiously, "What?"  
"What do you think of Karina?"  
"Karina? You mean Sirius's fiance?"  
"Yes her. What do you think of her?"  
"Ummm, well she didn't exactly talk, so I guess I couldn't tell you. Why?"  
"I think theres something about her---this is going to sound really stupid---but I think she's evil. She has the Dark Mark, but claims to be on our side. She said she regretted all she did in joining Voldemort and she wants to change. She seemed ok at first, but then whenever I was going to apparate over here, I had to do a Double Apparation and she did something to me. I looked her in the eye and I felt horrible. It lasted for about a minute and then just when I thought my head was going to explode, I was ok. It was as if nothing had happened...Karina said she was ready to go and we apparated over. Then, when we got here, I fainted and I NEVER faint. And now, when we were meeting with Dumbledore, she did that thing with her eyes again, and I felt horrible. I could barely walk back to the dorm, and now I feel a little better, but not much. But Hermione, you can't tell a soul. Promise."  
Hermione's eyes were wide and she let out her breath slowly without even realizing she was holding it. "I-I promise." she stuttered. "What do you think's up with Karina? Shouldn't we tell Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore?" she asked.  
"That's the problem. I don't know. Should we? I told Remus, but Sirius hates me...I couldn't tell him. and Dumbledore--"  
"--why's Sirius hate you?"  
"Who knows? He always has and I haven't the faintest clue why." Callie said.  
"Hmmm."  
"Yes. Hmm."   
Hermione laughed. Then, turning serious, she said, "Well, just watch out for Karina. I'll keep an eye on her too."  
"Yes." then her face twisted and she put her hand to her head. "Ow." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Callie, are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.   
Callie shook her head no.   
"Should I get someone? What can I do?"  
"Just stay here. I'll be fine in a second." she whispered and then she turned normal again. "All right. When I meant a second, I didn't mean literally, but...."  
"Callie what was that? What happened?" Hermione asked urgently.  
"I dont know. It's happened before and usually happens every time Karina glares at me, so maybe shes thinking of glaring at me and it happened or something."  
"Callie, you're not making sense. What?" Hermione asked softly.  
"Nothing. Never mind." she said. "I suppose we should get ready for dinner, eh?"  
"Um yea. Are you feeling up to it?"  
"No, but I might as well try."  
"Can I sit with you at dinner?" hermione asked.  
"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Callie said, but she seemed a little dazed.  
"Are you SURE you're ok?"  
She nodded and tried to stand, but collapsed back on the bed. "Everytime I stand, it's like the world is spinning so quickly I can't see." she said worriedly. "Hermione, what's wrong with me?"  
"You probably just have the flu. Here, I'll take your temperature with my wand." she said, holding her wand to Callie's forehead, she whispered something and after a minute the wand beeped. "Revelio tempero."   
The numbers "103.2" twisted out of her wand.   
"Holy-Callie, you're real sick. Lay in bed, I'll bring you dinner back from the Great Hall. Better yet, I'll bring us both dinner from the Great Hall. You need to rest." Hermione said, "and--" she went to the bathroom and brought out an ice-cold, wet cloth and placed it on Callie's forehead. "Keep that there, we need to bring your fever down."  
"But I'm fine." Callie protested.  
"No you're not." I'm going to get us dinner. Go to sleep, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." hermione said.  
"Fine." Callie gave in and leaned back on the pillow.   
As soon as Hermione left, Callie was asleep. While she was gone, someone slipped out of her room with the rest and into Callie's room. She put her wand to Callie's heart and whispered a few words. With that, she left, feeling stronger already.  
  
(Cliffhanger! hate readin them...luv writing them! once more thanx and pleez review for me! *~luv ya lots~*   
~Shayla) 


	6. Pretending

Oh my God, u guys make me feel so special!!!!! oh wow thanx u so much! i luv u guys so much!  
Indus~ I luv confuzin pplz. Cant tell though.....u'll find out dont worry!  
Pasiphae~ yea, i was planning on callie and remus.....but never got to it and then Riley came along......yup thats her name....I REVEALED IT! lol...she'll be introduced soon.  
Geta~I know I need a title.....just cant think of one. HINT HINT  
Scented Hairpin~intruiging is a really big word. lol.~ and cant tell u if shes evil sowwees!  
  
All my reviewers: Pay attention and use the clues to find out if Karina is evil and i want u guys to guess in a review and if ur right maybe ill tell u ur right....maybe.  
once again thank you so so much! luv ya guys! keep reviewing and im so glad u like this story!  
*~luv ya lots~*   
~Shayla  
  
Callie awoke feeling horrible. She tried to sit up and found that if she sat up long enough she wasn't dizzy anymore. She decided to pretend to be ok. Climbing out of bed, she forced herself to walk to the bathroom and tried to make herself feel better. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, put some make-up on to hide the "sick" look, and brushed her hair. When she smiled, she looked almost normal. She then went down to the Great Hall for dinner and found Hermione.  
"Why didn't you come up and get me?" she asked, sitting down next to her.  
"You were asleep. And why are you down here?" Hermione demanded.  
"I feel better."  
"So you're hungry?"  
"Uh huh." Callie lied.  
Hermione looked doubtful, but said, "All right."  
Callie forced down food and then, when dinner was over, Hermione and Callie walked out together. Callie didn't feel like walking at all, but she had to make Hermione believe she was ok. "So, what you doing today?"  
"Nothing. Might go to the library, though, you?"  
"I dont know. I'll find something."  
"Callie! Hermione!" a voice called from behind them. Remus rushed towards them. "Hi. Callie, how you feeling?"  
Before she could answer, Hermione said, "Her temperature was 103 degrees fahrenheit about an hour ago..she claims to be feeling better now."  
"Yes. I feel much better now." Callie said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok." remus said unconvincingly.(sp?)  
"Really. I assure you, I'm fine. I'm just a little worn out. Do you mind if I went up to bed?"  
"Go ahead." Hermione said. "It'd probably be best for you."  
Callie nodded and slowly made her way up.  
"She's definitely not better." Hermione said. Remus agreed.   
"Do you think it's because of Karina?" she asked him.  
"No. She's probably just a little delirious...or something."  
"Yea, but she seemed really insistent that it was Karina."  
Remus nodded. "I know."  
(A/N sorry its so short. I wanted to get on with it lol. i'll post 7 right now 4 u since this was so short.) 


	7. A different perspective

Alright, so this ones a lil short too...but together they're about the length of 1 chapter lol. pleez review! thanx! *~Luv ya lots~*   
~Shayla  
  
  
  
"Well," Hermione said glancing at her watch, "Potions in 15 minutes, i can't be late. See ya later."  
"Bye Hermione."   
He watched her walk off and then turned to walk back to his dorm, when someone behind him called out, "Remus!" he turned to see Karina.  
"Hey Karina." he said waiting for her to catch up. When she did, they started walking outside. "Whatcha been doing lately?" she asked.  
"Nothing. I've been with Callie, she hasn't been feeling well."  
"Oh? What's the matter?"  
"Eh, a little this and that. Probably just the flu."  
"What's she think it is?" Karina asked.  
"I don't even want to go there." remus said with a sigh, "I think she's delirious."  
"Why?"  
"She thinks you're making her sick."  
"Me? How?"  
"I haven't the faintest clue. She's going on about eyes and I dunno."  
"Well, I'd be careful around her." Karina said.  
Now Remus was highly surprised. "What?"  
"I have a bad feeling about her...she seems so innocent, but there's something about her...I just can't place it."  
"Callie? Bad?" Remus laughed, "I don't think so."  
"Don't be so sure. Just watch her. Notice how at first she's sick, and pretty soon, she'll be feeling SO much better. Just watch. She's already showing signs of plotting against me."  
Remus thought over this...Karina was right. Callie was acting differently. Then again, so was Karina...but Karina could have changed over the 12 years he hadn't seen her...he'd seen Callie about everyday for the past 12 years. "Well, now that you mention it...."  
"See? I swear, she's plotting something."  
"Have you told Sirius?"  
"No, not yet. Remus, do you have any clue why he hates her?"  
"No. He never really told us."  
"Us?"  
"Me and James. It just became natural to us to expect him to be mean to her."  
"Does she hate him too?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I hope not. I couldn't afford to lose him." Karina said quietly. Then she said on a brighter note, "Guess who's coming to visit!"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, somebody...her name begins with an R...."  
"Ummm."  
Karina sighed in exasperation, "Riley!"  
Remus almost jumped for joy...his girlfriend, Riley. The girlfriend he hadn't seen in years. "Really?"  
"Yes!" Karina said laughing. "I can't wait. Neither can she. She owled me today."  
"Do you think she still loves me? I mean, after she moved to America...."  
"She does. She talked about you in the letter a LOT." Karina looked at her watch. "Hey, I gotta go get ready for tonight. I'll see ya at the shack, ok?"  
"Yea. I'll see you later." Remus said, still in a daze from finding out about Riley. He walked up to his dorm and collapsed on the bed. "Long day?" Callie asked from her bed.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I just got up. I feel way better now that I've rested."  
Just like Karina said. Remus thought. "Are you coming tonight?"  
"Yea. Sirius is too...and Karina."  
"You still think that she's making you ill?"  
Callie looked into his eyes and saw that he thought she was crazy. She didn't like to lie to him, but this was an emergency. "No. I dunno why I even thought that...it was probably just the fever or something." yes! he bought it. callie thought.  
Ha! i didn't buy that for a second. Remus thought. "Ah, yes, now Callie, I forget...what do you turn into again?"  
"Black panther."  
"Oh yea."  
"Yep. What's Karina?"  
"Red fox."  
"Cool, hey Remus, guess who's coming down with me tonight."  
"Riley."  
"Yea! Can't wait. Her animagus is so cool! An eagle! Well, you'd better go. See ya in a sec!" 


	8. Those were the days

Thank you guyz! I only got 3 more reviews....but i guess its better than nothing eh? This chapters really short too so ill post nine right after it....i wanted to write out their adventure in this chapter i was just too lazy sorry! lol. pleez review! thanx so much *~Luv ya lots~* ~Shayla  
Callie and Riley walked down together, while Sirius and Karina were in front of them.   
"This sure brings back old times, eh?" Riley said.  
"Yea, it does." then a thought struck her, "Hey, Riley...I came with you guys for about every full moon since I became Animagi....thats since my 1st year, because I learned over the past summers with help from James, how come I never saw Karina?"  
Riley thought for a moment. She pushed her daisy colored hair behind her ear and said, "I dunno. She stopped coming when you went...but why? Oh yea! Quidditch practice and then she tutored a lot of students. She really didn't have the time."  
"Wouldn't she MAKE time for Remus?" Callie asked curiously...trying to sound innocent.  
"She tried. The Professors would get too suspicious if she kept asking to be excused from tutoring every month on the night of the full moon...only to disappear. It was too risky."  
"Oh."  
The four of them entered the shack, transforming as they went down. Now that they were animals, they had to think everything to speak with each other. "Its so different without James and Lily." Riley thought.  
"Yea it is." they agreed.  
They met Remus down in the shack, spent the moon with him, and then they all walked up together.   
"That was interesting. I haven't done that in a LONG time." Karina said as they walked up.  
"Me either." Callie and Riley said in unison.   
"So, what do you all wanna do tomorrow?" Karina asked.  
"Hang out. Like old times. We can prank the professors with Harry and his crew and just have fun." Riley suggested with a mischevious glint in her sparkling aqua green eyes.  
"Excellent."  
"Hey, guess what?" Riley asked.  
"Who's coming to visit NOW?" Karina asked laughing.  
"Hey, how'd you know?"  
"It's obvious. Who?"  
"Remember Ella?"  
Callie's eyes widened. "Ella? Ella Donnelly? As in my best friend Ella?"  
"Yea."  
"Oh my GOD!!!!!!" callie shrieked. "Oh my God, this is going to be so totally awesome!"  
Riley laughed. "It'll be like the old days."  
"Oh shut up, you're making me feel like im 50." sirius said.  
They laughed and made their way up to the castle. As they walked, Riley felt like she was being watched. Glancing around, she saw no one. Riley shrugged the feeling off and continued walking up with her friends. Something wasn't right.  
"Does something feel a little peculiar to you guys?" she asked.  
"No." Karina answered quickly.  
"Yea. Now that you mention it...it's like we're being watched." Remus said.   
The 5 of them glanced at each other uneasily and ran up to the castle like they were being chased by a stampede. They collapsed in the safe walls of the castle, laughing hysterically. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen a white rat scurrying off. 


	9. Raelical

Question: How do u italicize and bold on ff.net? lol and ummmm i had somethin else to ask but i 4get. review! thanx~ *~luv ya lots~* ~Shayla  
  
  
"Oh my God, Ella, I can't believe you're here!" Callie said.  
"Me either!" replied Ella, pulling up her golden curls. "This is going to be so fun!"  
"I know." added Riley, "Well, c'mon, lets go down to dinner."  
"Yea, I'm starved!" Callie said.  
"When aren't you starved, Cal?" Ella asked.  
"Oh shut up."  
The three girls laughed and walked down to the Great Hall together. Riley, Ella, and Callie stayed in one room, while Karina, Sirius, and Remus stayed in the other. The girls had offered for Karina to come in with them, but she refused. "And I know why." Riley said playfully nudging her best friend, Karina.  
"Hey!" Karina had replied and they all laughed. It was almost like normal. Callie thought. Almost.  
"Callie?"  
She was jerked back to the present. "What?"  
Ella rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear a word we said, did you?"  
"Yea I did." Callie said unconvincingly.  
Riley and Ella gave her "the look"  
"Ok, I didn't."  
They sighed and started laughing once more. Entering the Great Hall, they sat next to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Riley said sitting next to Harry.   
"Nothing here. Just studying."  
"Same here." Riley sighed.  
"You're studying?" Ron asked incredulously.  
"Well, yea. I mean, I'm sure I've forgotten some things over the past years and I have to make sure I know a lot...especially now."  
"There's Hermione in a couple of years." Ron said.  
"Oh be quiet, I'm scared to even think of what you'll be like in a couple of years." Hermione said.  
Ron rolled his eyes, but couldn't think of a comeback.  
"Hey Callie, could I talk with you after dinner--alone?"  
"Yea." she said concerned. "Is everything all right?"  
"Yea. It's nothing serious."  
"OK."  
Dinner seemed to go by soooo s l o w l y. Finally, Hermione got up to leave, as did Callie. As soon as they were in the Great Hall, she said, "Do you think you could help me study? I didn't want to ask in front of Harry and Ron, but you seem so smart. Riley and Ella can help too, but I just wanted to make sure it was all right."  
To her surprise, Callie laughed. "Hermione! Don't do that! I thought there was something serious going on!"  
"This is serious! I have to pass!"  
"No no no, I meant something else serious." she said.  
"Ah."  
"Well, I have to go on an errand for Dumbledore...I'll be back tomorrow, but Ella and Riley will help you tonight."  
"We can start later...like closer to O.W.L.s I just wanted to make sure it was ok."  
"Alright. I'll see you later, Hermione"  
"Bye. Have fun."  
"Oh, I'll have loads of fun." Callie said sarcastically. If Hermione knew where she was heading.....oh she wouldn't believe it. Callie was instructed by Dumbledore to go over to the Malfoy Manor and spy with Severus Snape and Karina. She still didn't trust Karina and told the only person who might believe her--besides Ella and Riley of course--Severus Snape.  
"What? Why?" he had asked when she told him.  
"Just the way she acts. You can sense it."  
"Maybe she's just a good actress."  
"No, come on Severus, think!"  
He stared at her. "Alright. Say she really was working for Voldemort. I'd be dead by now."  
"Not necessarily. I've thought that too and realized that maybe Voldemort is going to feed you false information to help with his next attack."  
She had stumped him there. "Well...she's ok. She really regrets it."  
Callie sighed. "Oh yea. Well, I'd hoped I didn't have to show you this, but..."  
"Show me what?"  
"You know about Raelicals?"  
"Aren't they wizards that drains another wizard of energy when they're weak?"  
"Yea, theres more though."  
"Um, they're usually dark wizards and they don't drain the energy only when weak, they can take a wizards powers when they're strong too. Theres only about 11 in the world who can."  
"That's right. That's what Karina is."   
"What?! Callie, you can't just accuse someone of being a Raelical for no reason at all! You have no proof!" Severus exclaimed.  
"You wanna bet?" Callie asked him narrowing her eyes like she knew it all.  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you can give me one ounce of proof that she's a Raelical, I'll believe you."  
She sighed and pulled her long hair up with her hand. Holding it up, she turned around and pointed to a spot on the back of her neck where you could clearly see the mark of a Raelical. It was a little like this:´¨`·.¸¸*¸¸.·´¨`·.¸¸*¸¸.·´  
"Oh my...Callie, what....?" Snape was speechless as he traced his finger over the symbol. She put her hair down again and turned towards him. She crossed her arms in front of her, "NOW do you believe me?"  
He looked at her in awe. "Oh my God. Callie, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. You have to get taken care of...if she keeps doing this to you..."  
"Its all right. She stopped. I dont know why, but about a week ago she stopped. I'm fine."  
"But Callie..."  
"I'm fine." she repeated firmly. "Now, c'mon lets go."  
"We can't work with her now! She can't be trusted!"  
"No one's going to believe us. We have to."  
"We'll show them the mark--"  
"--We can't." she interrupted.  
"Why?"  
"Because the less people that know, the better."  
He thought for a moment and then said, "Okay. But promise after we're done, you show Dumbledore."  
"Promise. Now lets go." and they went. Severus made sure to keep an eye on Karina in case she looked like she was going to start doing...whatever it is Raelicals do. 


	10. Girl talk

Oh c'mon guyz! NO reviews? I feel so not special. :( c'mon it couldn't have been that bad! so the chapters r gettin really short! thats no reason not 2 review me :( if ne1 wants to talk to me ill be here...crying cuz no1 reviewed! pleez review this 1 even if u think it sux! thanx. *~Not sure if i luv ya lots~*  
~Shayla :(  
  
"Sooooo are either of you married?" Hermione asked.  
Riley and Ella looked at each other and started laughing. "Not me." Ella said.  
"There was this one boy that we--meaning Harry's parents and the rest of us--hung out with in school. He was part of our group...Kurt...he used to be my boyfriend."  
"Used to?"  
She swallowed. "He was killed."  
"Oh, Ella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"Its alright. He died bravely."  
"May I ask how? Don't tell me if you don't want to."  
She closed her eyes. "He died to save me. We were getting our things in Diagon Alley, it was our last year, when there was an attack. Voldemort was out for my family then and a death eater went to kill me. As he screamed 'Avada Kedavra', it was as if I was frozen in place. Kurt jumped in front of me in the nick of time and fell lifeless to the ground...I'll never forget that day."  
Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry I asked." she said sincerely.  
"It's ok. He'd want a lot of people to know."  
There was silence before Riley said, "I'm engaged."  
"What?" Ella and Hermione said simultaneously, "To whom?!"  
She smiled a shy smile, "Remus."  
They didn't believe it. "When?" asked Ella.  
"Dunno. We haven't thought that far yet. I'll let you guys know though, don't worry."  
They exchanged smiles. "Can I be the godmother?" Ella asked.  
"What!? Who said anything about having kids?! At least not yet..." Riley said.  
"Sleep together lately?" Ella asked giggling like a 7 year old with Hermione.  
"That's my business." Riley said.  
They lost it. "Seriously! It's not funny! Ella! Hermione!"  
"S-sorry." hermione said after they calmed down.  
"Well what about you and that Viktor Krum, Hermione? An OLDER MAN." Riley said, her cheeks rosy from trying not to laugh.  
Hermione blushed, "No, I haven't SLEPT with him thank you very much."  
"Uh huh, thats what they all say." said Riley teasingly.  
She glared, but then started laughing with the 3 of them. It was like they had been the best of friends for life. Karina passed by. *Enjoy this while you can.* she thought to herself.   
*Enjoy it while you can.* 


	11. Under the Stars

Im posting this chapter just becuz Wolf Speaker asked me to.   
  
To Wolf Speaker: my one and only reviewer in a long time: THANX U SO MUCH!!!!!!! I gave up on this story, but since I got another review...im gonna try writing again. But i think im going to have to change the chapters after 11....just because....well I can't tell you yet. But im going to have to rewrite this story and make it longer and more detailed later. Right now, I'm just posting sort of a.... rough draft. To answer your questions:   
--I'm not sure who is going to be the evil one. I think I'm leaning more towards the one who seems the evilest in the story...Karina...but I could just come around and surprise everyone now couldnt I? :)  
--Nope no "Vikki" in the next chapters....but maybe we could get around to him? Like I said...I'm going to be rewriting these.  
--Why *does* Sirius hate Callie? Who knows? I dont. I'll have to ask Sirius.  
--No u weren't annoying...I luv questions!  
--Who's wedding? Riley and Remus's? Let's not jump ahead.....maybe there won't be a wedding. Why? you ask. Can't tell.   
--Like I said...don't assume they're gonna be married and have a kid....something might just happen. dun dun dun.   
  
Months passed by. Ella, Riley, and Callie helped Hermione and they all had a lot of fun. One night, Callie passed by Remus in the hall. "Hey Moony. I haven't talked with you in ages. Want a cup of tea with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall and found seats away from everyone else.   
  
"Remus, theres something I have to tell you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see...it's about Karina."  
  
"Callie, if its about how she was making you sick months ago, I don't want to hear it."  
  
She stopped and Remus saw that this was exactly what she wanted to talk about.   
  
"Can we talk about something else please?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and changed the subject, "See Harry playing Quidditch lately? He's so   
much like James...and yet, so much like Lily too.  
  
"Yea, he is. He's pretty good."  
  
"Get's it from James."  
  
"Big time."  
  
They smiled at the memory of James and Lily. "I really miss them." Callie stated.  
  
"Me too."   
  
They sat their for about an hour or so talking about this and that. At about midnight, their conversation ended. "Thanks for always being here, Remus. You're kind of like my big brother since Sirius isn't."  
  
"Anytime, Cal. Anytime."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Remus and Riley strolled under the light of the half moon. "You know I love you...right Riley?" Remus asked.  
  
She looked over at his serious eyes. "Of course. I love you too. What's the matter? You're so quiet tonight."  
  
"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel...right."  
  
She put her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. They walked in silence for a while. Riley then said, "How?"  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How doesn't something feel right?"  
  
"I don't know. It just feels.... I don't know ... like I should be dreading something. It makes me just want to hold on to you and never let go." he whispered.  
  
"Something dreadful happening to me?" Riley whispered back.  
  
He shook his head, "Maybe. I just don't know."  
  
Riley stopped and sat down on the grass right where they were standing. Remus sat down next to her. He layed down and looked up at stars. She lay down with her head on his chest. Remus held her hand and with the other hand, he pointed out stars for her. She loved this feeling. She just felt so close to him and she knew she could never love anyone else like this. They layed like that for hours until the sky became so dark it was almost light. Riley sat up and so did Remus. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. She looked over into his deep gray eyes, "I'll love you always and forever, Remus. Always and forever."  
  
He smiled back at her and helped her up. Together they walked up to Hogwarts castle. Remus made sure she was comfortable in her bed and then climbed in with her, holding her close. 


	12. Saying Goodbye.

hey hey hey! look its ch 12! In this chapter, a lot of ur questions will be answered. Oh ya...thanx Argenteus Draco for the title. From now on this story will be called: Mistakes of the Past. cuz i think it fits ok. I'll change it probably after I post 14...I already have 13 written I just gotta edit it.  
  
*Wolf Speaker*~ Thanx u so much for reviewing! to answer sum of ur questions:  
  
--Callies friends w/ Snape cuz she just is. LoL. I alwayz thought of snape bein mean 2 pplz cuz of somethin that happened in his past lol. i think he kinda likes watchin out for her cuz he dont got a lil sis n he wanted sum1 2 just be able to talk 2 and watch out for.   
  
--No wedding becuz.....well u'll find out. :) im evil.  
  
--i dont think harry n ron r really gonna get hurt...maybe hermione a lil....but the evil one is after the otha one who might be evil! lol...like if callies really the evil one then shes after karina and if karinas the evil one then shes after callie.   
  
--mostly all of ur questions r gonna be answered if u read on! LoL   
  
*Lily Potter*~ Thanx for reviewing...glad u liked it....and the person u think is evil is evil LoL. Read on i think u'll luv this one.  
  
*Argenteus Draco*~thanx for the title! hope ya like this chap!  
  
Disclaimer: If u recognize it~it aint mine. :)  
  
And oh ya~this ones a song, so if its written in -;- then its part of the song. u probly neva heard the song b4...but it aint mine! LoL  
  
Riley was up late in the Gryffindor common room reading a book.  
Karina crept into the common room quietly. "Long time no see, Riley." she said to the only one in the room.  
Riley looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Hi Karina."  
Karina didn't smile back. She brought Hermione forth and held a knife to her throat.  
"Karina, what are you doing?" Riley asked confused. "Let her go."  
"Voldemort wants you Riley."  
  
-;-Now, is the time-;-  
-;-To follow the wind.-;-  
-;-To walk alone.-;-  
  
"What? Karina, what are you talking about? Let her go!"  
"But she needs to witness this."  
"What?"  
"Will you join him?"  
"What?"  
  
-;-And a star.-;-  
-;-Will show the way.-;-  
-;-Above the clouds.-;-  
-;-Beyond the sea.-;-  
  
Karina revealed the Dark Mark and rolled her eyes, "Voldemort. I'm working for him. Will you join him? Yes or No."  
Riley's eyes widened at the sight of the Dark Mark. "Kari? No, y-you'd never..."  
  
"It isn't Kari anymore, Riley. It's Karina. Or as Voldemort likes to say..Rina."  
  
"No...Kari...it's not you. You wouldn't." Riley said as tears sprung to her eyes, "Why?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Power. Why else? Plus, would you believe who my boyfriend is? Voldemort himself. Of course he's a little old...but who cares?"  
  
"But--Karina--what about Sirius? You love Sirius."  
  
Karina shook her head, "Maybe I did once. But 15 years with him in Azkaban...lets just say he's not the only one who has changed."  
  
Riley just stared at her in horror. Was this her best friend? Her friend who was supposed to be her maid of honor? It couldn't be. Though, as she looked into the eyes of this stranger, she saw what she hadn't seen before...that longing. Longing for power. For death. For love. And not love from Sirius either.  
  
-;-And now, is the time.  
Now and farewell.  
And as we part.-;-  
  
"Riley make your decision. Join him or die." Karina said, losing patience.  
  
Riley closed her eyes and thought of all her old friends. James, Lily, Sirius. Callie, Ella....and of course, the way Karina used to be. She thought of her new friends Hermione, Harry, Ron. And when she opened her eyes, she thought of Remus. Remus...the love of her life. She'd miss him. He showed her everything.   
  
-;-You taught me well.  
You gave me strength.  
You showed the way.  
I'll not forget you.-;-  
  
Riley looked at Karina and said to her clearly. "I'll miss you then. Maybe not the Karina you are now, but I'll miss you as you were in school. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll still be with you all in spirit. Hermione, tell everyone I love them for me, and tell Remus I'll love him always and I won't forget him or any of you. You will tell them all that, won't you? Tell him I wanted to marry him. And I wanted to have a family with him. That he's the only one I love. Please tell him that for me." she pleaded to Hermione. Hermione nodded slightly.  
  
-;-Like an Eagle I will soar above the clouds.  
I will spread my wings and fly into the sun.  
Like an Eagle I will race above the stars.   
I will fly to places yet unseen.   
Go beyond my wildest dreams.  
Knowing I am watching over thee.  
Like an Eagle I will fly.-;-  
  
  
  
"I won't join Voldemort." she said looking at Karina.  
  
"Fine then. You've made your choice. Goodbye Riley." she said curtly. She said the two most deadly words that anyone could ever say. "Avada Kedavra." and she killed her best friend.  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: please dont hurt me! im sorry!) 


	13. A Good Actress

hey hey srys it took me so long.... im revisin this whole story n everythin... but if u really want this chapter here u go! pleez r&r 4 me... even if it sux. lol thanx   
luv ya  
shayla  
  
Hermione stared at Riley's lifeless body on the floor of the common room, tears welling up in her eyes. Karina just smirked, "The first step of the plan is to get Callie to Azkaban so Voldemort can start to do wonderful things without her in the way. Then we get Sirius and Severus out of the way. So you had better go along with me when I say it was Callie who killed her," she threatened, "and if you don't, I will kill you I swear."  
  
"I don't care." Hermione said in a hoarse whisper. "I'm not going to lie. You killed her, Karina. Not Callie." she said crying.  
  
"I'll not only kill you, I'll kill everyone close to you Hermione. Harry, Ron, your mum, your dad, Viktor Krum, Ella, Remus, everyone."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. "Get the picture?" Karina asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, who killed Riley?"  
  
Hermione whispered the answer, "Callie."  
  
"Good girl. Always knew you were smart."  
  
~*~  
  
Karina ran to Remus sobbing and crying. "Sh-she..." and then she collapsed into sobs  
again."What?"  
  
"Sh-sh-she's DEAD!"   
  
"Who?" Remus asked fearfully. Karina didn't reply. "Who's dead?! Karina!"  
  
Sirius came up to Remus and said in a bitter voice with the anger burning in his wet eyes, "Callie killed Riley."  
  
Remus felt like someone had just shot him right in the heart. "Y-you're sister...she   
wouldn't do that."  
  
"I have no sister." Sirius said curtly. "I disown her."  
  
"Riley can't be dead." Remus said, his voice choked.  
  
"Do you want to see the body?"  
  
"No--Sirius--she's not-no!"  
  
Sirius nodded mutely and took Remus up to her. He looked at the beautiful woman laying dead in front of him. He loved her. Putting his hand to her face, he felt how cold she was. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you." he whispered. With one last glance, he looked back to Sirius, "Wheres Callie."  
  
"Why do you want to see her?"  
  
"Where is she?" he repeated.  
  
Sirius gulped and lead him to Dumbledore's office where Callie was tied up in a corner, her hair fell onto her face and her eyes were red from crying. They widened when she saw Remus. "Remus, it wasn't me! I wouldn't do that to her! I love her like my sister Remus!" she yelled hoarsely.  
  
"Well then who was it? It *was* you. How could you do this to me? To her?" he looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"No! No it wasn't me! It was her." she said looking at Karina in loathing.   
  
"Karina was right about you all along. You really were the one....."  
  
"Karina said *I* was the one who killed her? Karina said *I* was the one doing everything?! It's her! She's changed the story around completely!" Callie yelled.  
  
"Oh come on. Hermione and I were unfortunate to arrive about 5 minutes after you killed her. We saw you standing over her. We know you did it, Callie. Right Hermione?" Karina said, giving Hermione a look that said, 'agree-with-me-now-or-you'll-die.'  
  
Hermione, cowering behind them nodded slightly.  
  
"No! I didn't! It was Karina, I know it was! I'd never do that to her! She was like my sister! I wouldn't!" she protested, eyes red.  
  
Sirius thought about this situation and looked over at his sister. Her eyes were full of sadness... but she *did* do it. Karina wouldn't lie. He thought about the situation some more. It sounded so familiar...then it hit him. This was exactly the same thing as Peter and he had about James and Lily's death. A whole new train of thought came to mind; *What if Karina is like Peter? What if she really DID kill Riley and is trying to blame it on Callie? But...why would she kill her? Unless....unless she really was working for Voldemort! No... this is Karina we're talking about. She wouldn't hurt a fly... or would she? Had she changed over 15 years?* He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. But he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Callie *was* innocent. Maybe it wasn't her nor Karina. All he knew is that Callie needed to have a trial.  
  
"I can't bear to look at you anymore Callie. I thought you'd at least be smart enough to admit what you've done." Remus said quietly, his tears burning in his eyes.  
  
"But I didn't do it!"  
  
"Stop lying." he said, his eyes blazing, "Rot in Hell for what you've done. I hope you dont get a trial. You'll go to Azkaban and be tortured until you die and go to hell."  
  
She took a deep breath and said calmly. "No Remus. I'm not going to plead with you to believe me. I didn't do it. I told you the truth. Now, whether or not I get a trial, or go to Azkaban is up to you. You'll choose for me to be sent to Azkaban immeadiately, but you'll never know what really happened and it'll drive you insane for your whole life....always wondering if you made the right choice."  
  
He stared at her in fury, in incredulity, in sadness, "Go to hell." he repeated and he went out of the room. Karina following.   
  
"I didn't do it." she said again to Dumbledore. "I was tutoring Hermione that night, I don't know why she won't admit it."  
  
"Can anyone confirm you were with her?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide, "No."  
  
Albus Dumbledore sighed and left his office. Leaving Callie and Sirius alone together.  
  
She stared up at him, "Sirius, I know you hate me.....but can't you just believe me? I'd never ever do that. Ever."  
  
He gulped, "I'm going to get you a trial, Callie. I'm going to get you a trial if its the last thing I do." he said hoarsely.  
  
She looked at him in awe. "Really!? Sirius why?"  
  
"You're in the same situation as I was with Pettigrew. If you're innocent and don't get a trial, you'll end up like me and as much as I've hated you in the past...well we're more alike now and I can't stand to see you end up like I did."  
  
She started to cry again. "Sirius, thank you. I'll never forget you for this. Never. Thank you so so much."  
  
"I'm still not saying I believe you..."  
  
"I know. I know, but thanks for the trial. You'll believe me then." she paused, "Sirius, why do you hate me so much? May I ask?"  
  
He stared at her for a long time before saying, "One of these days you'll find out. One of these days...but not right now."  
  
She nodded, "Ok. Beware of Karina." another pause, "I love you."  
  
He turned away and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he whispered back, "I love you too. Good luck."  
  
He walked out of the door and passed Ella in the hall, "Ella, I can't believe she'd do this." Sirius said to her.  
  
"She didn't." Ella said clearly and went in to see Callie. Leaving behind a very puzzled Sirius.  
  
"Ellie. Oh God. Elle, I didn't kill her! I'd never do that! It was Karina." Callie said as soon as Ella had gone in.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yes. I'm gonna help you. Don't worry, we'll set this straight. With the help of Snape and Sirius, we'll get this sorted out. Dumbledore can't possibly think you killed Riley."  
  
"What made you think I didn't?"  
  
"I know you, Callie. You wouldn't." she hugged her. "I'm gonna get you a trial. I promise." she said, "I'll be back later. Just know--we're on your side." she strolled out looking for Dumbledore.  
  
End Of Chapter  
Review  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


End file.
